Appleflower's Life Story
ON HOLD: ''' This fanfic has been temporarily dropped by the author(s), so do not expect any further edits any time soon. Thank you. Introduction Author: Pintosong (talk) 11:08, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Oh no! Not another fanfic from Pintosong! I just can't help myself, can I? Don't worry, this one will be better. This one has set times, such as this: Greenleaf. Moon 1. Day 4. That means it's Summer, June the 4th. And it's about a really cool cat! Her name is Appleflower. Family Self: Appleflower - calico-and-white she-cat with blue eyes (named after Applefur and Yellowflower) Father: Grayfang - gray tabby tom with blue eyes (named after Graystripe and Yellowfang) Mother: Spottedheart - calico-and-white she-cat with green eyes (named after Spottedleaf, Spottedpelt, Lionheart, Oakheart and Firestar when he was Fireheart) Brother: Jaywing - gray-and-white tabby tom with green eyes (named after Jay's Wing and to make fun of Jayfeather's medicine cat naming trauma) Mate: Blackstorm - pure black tom with amber eyes (named after Blackstar) Kits: Nightspots - very dark calico she-cat with blue eyes (named because Kittycat told me she's not too fond of the prefix 'Night' and also named after Tawnyspots and Spottedheart) Leafclaw - calico-and-white she-cat with amber eyes (named after Spottedleaf. Leafstar and Leafstorm) Oakstorm - black-and-white tom with amber eyes (named after Blackstorm and Oakheart Uncle: Rowanpelt - golden tabby tom with green eyes (named after Rowanclaw) Aunties: Yellowflower - golden calico-and-white she-cat with green eyes (named after Yellowfang and Goldenflower) Silverfur - light gray she-cat with amber eyes (named after Silverstream and Mousefur) Allegiances '''ThunderClan Leader: 'Flowerstar - pinkish ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes and white patches '''Deputy: '''Thrushfeather - gray-brown tabby tom with amber eyes (mate to Dawnfrost and mother of Larkkit) '''Medicine cat: '''Tigerstripe - orange tabby tom with heather-coloured eyes and thick black stripes ''apprentice: Icepaw 'Warriors: '''Grayfang - gray tabby tom with blue eyes (mate to Spottedheart) Rowanpelt - golden tabby tom with blue eyes (mate to Dapplemist and father of Cloudpaw, Daisypaw and Brightpaw) ''apprentice: Daisypaw Yellowflower - golden calico-and-white she-cat with green eyes (mate to Flamewhisper and mother of Sunlight) Silverfur - light gray she-cat with amber eyes (mate to Sparkwhisker and mother of Firepaw and Icepaw) apprentice: Cloudpaw Sparkwhisker - orange tom with blue eyes (mate to Silverfur and father of Firepaw and Icepaw) Dapplemist - gray-spotted white she-cat with blue eyes (mate to Rowanpelt and mother of Cloudpaw, Daisypaw and Brightpaw) Petalcloud - pinkish ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a ginger back and head Flamewhisper - ginger tabby tom with amber eyes, white patches and a pinkish ginger tail (mate to Yellowflower and father of Sunlight) apprentice: Brightpaw Sunlight - ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white patches apprentice: Firepaw '''Apprentices: '''Cloudpaw - white tom with green eyes and a golden tabby tail Daisypaw - golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes and a white muzzle Brightpaw - golden tabby she-cat with green eyes, white patches and gray spots Firepaw - orange she-cat with amber eyes Icepaw - light gray tom with blue eyes '''Queens: '''Spottedheart - pregnant calico-and-white she-cat with green eyes (mate to Grayfang) Dawnfrost - white she-cat with amber eyes (mate to Thrushfeather and mother of Larkkit - gray-brown she-kit with amber eyes and a white belly and paws) '''Elder: '''Goldensky - golden calico she-cat with green eyes (mother of Spottedheart, Rowanpelt and Yellowflower) Newleaf. Moon 1. Day 1. "Ooh! Ow, ow, ow. JUST COME OUT KITS!" Spottedheart was sprawled out in her nest, squirming. Bits of moss were flying everywhere. Three cats, Tigerstripe, Icepaw and Dawnfrost, were standing around her, trying to calm her. "It's okay, Spottedheart. Trust me, you'll be fine." Dawnfrost soothed her, but her amber gaze betrayed her worry. Her kit, Larkkit, appeared behind her. "Will Spotty be okay, Dawn?" she squeaked. "Hush, Larkkit. Go back to your nest." "But Dawnfrost! She's hurt!" "Exactly. You don't need to see this." With that, Larkkit scampered back to her nest. There was a breif silence and then Spottedheart yowled again. "TIGERSTRIPE DO SOMETHING!" "The first kit is coming out." Tigerstripe meowed. The younger cat next to him, Icepaw, gasped with his blue eyes wide. A little wet bundle plopped out and Spottedheart slumped in her nest, green eyes shut tight. Icepaw scooped it up and nipped the sack open. "He's a tomkit!" he mewed. "Good job Icepaw." Tigerstripe said approvingly, his heather-coloured eyes flashing proudly. Then he put his paw on Spottedheart's stomach again. It rippled. "Last one, Spot." Dawnfrost trembled almost as much as Spottedheart. "You can do it, I know you can." her best friend pushed and another bundle came out. Tigerstripe took this kit, nipped open the sack and mewed, "A she-kit." Newleaf. Moon 1. Day 17. '''New ThunderClan cats '''Queen: '''Spottedheart (mother of Applekit - calico-and-white she-kit with blue eyes and Jaykit - gray-and-white tabby tomkit with green eyes) Category:Fanfiction